Leon's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Leon is remembering his past but he forgot that when he and Riona were married they had a little girl named Yuki so Leon gets Sora and Riku to help. Meanwhile Yuki is in the World That Never Was. Organization XIII is in this to.


Leon's Daughter

Leon was walking through Radiant Garden thinking about his life back as a SEED he thought of the adventures him and his friends been on, he thought of his friend Zell Ditchtie his hot-head friend he was he laughed when he thought how Zell got angry at Seifer when he picked on him.

He thought of hyper little Selphie and how they met. He thought of Irvine and how he encouraged him to shoot. He thought of his instructor and friend Quistis. He even thought of Seifer his rival wonder what happened to him, but the one he thinks of the most is Riona his beautiful fiancé Riona.

He thought her so much sometimes Cloud had to shake him and tell him if he was okay.

This was one of those times Leon was thinking his time back to Balamb Garden Cloud saw this and said "hey Leon you okay" Leon snapped back to reality and looked at Cloud and said "yeah Cloud I'm fine".

Cloud said "Leon what are you thinking about when you are so out of it"? Leon smiled and said "Cloud do you ever think of where you actually came". Cloud said "yeah but I don't space out like you do".

Leon said "well I think about everything when I was a SEED, when we took out the Sorceress, Meeting my father, I think of my comrades no my friends and I think about Riona the most I miss her we were going to get married but…" Cloud said "Riona sounds like you liked each other very much just like me and Tifa".

Leon smiled and said "she did have a baby to it was a girl I don't know where she went though". Cloud said "well go see if you can find her how old would she been now"? Leon said "oh she be 6 or 7 I don't remember really she was a very mischief girl though maybe I'll have Sora look out for her".

Cloud said "yeah that would be nice he should be here soon." Right on queue Sora came in with Riku, Karie, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey. Sora walked up and said "hey Leon what's up"? Leon smiled at Sora and said "hey Sora can I talk with you and your friend for a moment"?Sora and Riku listened to what Leon said and said that they will keep an eye out for Yuki.

Meanwhile Yuki was lost In some other world trying to look for Leon Yuki was scared and said "hello anyone here daddy where are you"?Yuki saw a moon in a shape of a heart but was too busy looking up and bumped into some with blue hair Saix.

Saix felt a little bump and what he saw shocked him so he bent down and said "hello and who are you and what are you doing here"? Yuki looked up at Saix and said "um I'm Yuki where am I"? Saix answered and said "you are in the world that never was but how did you get here?" Yuki said "um I don't know mister but um could you help me find my daddy"? Saix said "your daddy I think I need to show you to the superior so come with me then we'll see what he wants me to do with you".

Yuki went with him and when they got there she was amazed at the castle floating in the sky. Saix saw that she was looking at the castle and said "do you like the castle"? Yuki said "yeah how do you make it float like that hu"? Saix chuckled and said "we never found that out either so what's your name or where do you come from hm"? Yuki followed him through the castle and said "oh my name is Yuki and I come from Balamb Garden".

Saix looked at her and said "Balamb Garden I never heard of that world". Yuki said "really my daddy was a SEED soldier there he was a student to".

Saix stopped at Xemnas' door and knocked the heard Xemnas say enter and he did and said "Lord Xemnas sorry to disturb you but I need to show you her". Xemnas looked up from his work and said "Saix who is that"? Saix told him how her name is Yuki and was from a world called Balamb Garden. Xemnas looked at Yuki and said "Balamb Garden you say what happened to it"? Yuki said sadly "I-It was destroyed".

Xemnas and Saix nodded and then Xemnas said "do you have a heart"? Yuki said "yeah I do why you ask"? Xemnas said "okay tell me who your father is and we will take you to him okay". Yuki said "you would really do that sir"!? Xemnas chuckled and said "yeah so what's his name"?

Yuki said "oh his name is Leon". Saix and Xemnas looked at her and said "Leon really we now where he is but we can't take you since were bad guys there." Yuki said "oh then how do I get there I want my daddy". Xemnas thought of that. Meanwhile Sora and Riku were in the world that never was looking for Yuki Riku said "Sora do you think the organization has her"?Sora said "I don't know Riku I think I'm still recovering for him having a daughter". Riku agreed then they went to the castle and went in said.

Meanwhile Xemnas sensed their presence and looked at Yuki and said "okay I have a way of getting you to him okay". Yuki said "how Mr. Xemnas"?

Xemnas picked her up and appeared right in front of Sora and Riku and said "Yuki this is Riku and Sora they know your father". Riku and Sora were confused that he didn't attack and Sora said "Xemnas did you say Yuki"? Xemnas nodded and handed Riku Yuki and disappeared then Yuki turned to Riku and said "you guys really know my daddy Leon"?! Sora said "yeah so your Yuki hu you can tell the resemblance".

Riku nodded then Sora and Riku took her to Radiant Garden and went over to Leon and Sora said "Hey Leon we have someone for you"!

Leon looked and fell to his knees because right there before his eyes stood his daughter Yuki. Yuki saw her dad and ran over to him and said "Daddy I finally found you"! And Leon embraced her and said "oh Yuki I've missed you so much where were you"? Yuki said "oh daddy I was in a world where I saw a castle floating in the air and a guy with blue hair helped and so did Mr. Xemnas and then Sora and Riku brought me here".

Leon was shocked at hearing that she was in the world that never was but was happy that she was safe and sound. Leon said "Yuki don't leave me ever again okay". Yuki hugged her daddy and said "yes daddy I love you". Leon kissed her head and said "I love you too". Cloud smiled and so did the rest


End file.
